


Raise

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Raise

　　Dear Tina

　　謝謝妳的來信，我和我們共同的朋友過得很好，請不用過於擔心。

　　妳和Percival真該看看他第一次喝奶油啤酒的表情。

　　妳相信嗎？這孩子從未接觸過酒精，酒量卻如巨人一樣驚人，連火燒威士忌都醉不倒他。

　　他沒在斜角巷造成什麼騷動。即使不小心把魔杖店炸掉一半，Ollivanders依然笑得如見到純金的玻璃獸，對他是愛不釋手。我們買到很棒的魔杖。

　　謝謝妳寄來的書，我正擔心光靠我無法補足他巫師教育所需的知識，他正在練習初階的變形術，每天都有不同的模樣，相當的逗人。

　　他對於藥草學跟天文學也有相當大的興趣，我剛開始還擔心這是他為了迎合我，硬逼自己去做的努力，但在看到他魔法史與占卜學的表現後……每個人都有不擅長的學科，我再想想看該怎麼幫他惡補，但他符咒學相當不錯，也不害怕飛行掃把，下次我再寄給妳他跟鷹馬一同翱翔的照片。

　　至於闇黑怨靈…也許是脫離了原本的環境，它越來越少出現，魔力暴動的情形也鮮少發生。他控制得很好，我的幾名治療師朋友也沒有檢查出什麼異常。

　　下次，我會帶他去拜訪Dumbledore教授，瞧我們還能教他些什麼。如果可以，我希望他能成為旁聽生。霍格華茲並不排斥麻瓜出身的巫師，只有某些家族有如此傾向，他會過得很好的。

　　請幫我向Percival問好。別擔心，他會保密的，他也像妳一樣，很擔心這位朋友的狀況。

　　妳永遠的朋友　Newt

　　Ps.

　　下一次，我們可以一起去拜訪Jacob，聽說他記憶恢復得不錯，也許能再想起些什麼。

 

 

　　The End.


End file.
